


Because We Can

by xLittleNiallerx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, larry - Freeform, lilo, zarry - Freeform, ziall, ziam, zianourry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLittleNiallerx/pseuds/xLittleNiallerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories requested by you, the readers :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay. Because I need to get back into the habit of writing fanfics again, I have a request for you guys. Please send me prompts/requests. I just have a few things, if you guys don't mind. 

1\. I don't write OC or Imagines. That's just not my cup of tea. 

2\. Please try not to request smut. 

3\. Have fun! I promise to eventually write all the prompts I get. 

Thanks :)

Oh, and if you guys want me to you a full story don't hestitate to message me :)

Please and thank you!


	2. Brought Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt :)
> 
> Where the boys had a fight and stopped being friends and after a bit they forget that they were friends apart from one who tries to bring everyone back together. Eventually they give up and move on as well. Then a year later, at prom. Niall gets voted prom king but doest show up for his crown so the other lads look for him. While searching they meet up and have a few spats on whose fault it was. Then they find Niall and unite to save him from danger.

Niall never thought it would happen. He always thought that they would be best friends forever. It was such stupid fight, he could barely even remember what it had been about in the first place. All he was that it had been between Louis and Harry as most of the fights between any of the boys seemed to be.

The next thing that he remembered was running home with tears streaming down his face, knowing that his friendship with his five best mates was over. He knew that he would see them at school of course but he knew that they would shy away if they saw each. He didn't know how he knew this but he just knew.

It wasn't the fact that they were fighting that upset him; it was the fact that he knew in his heart that there was nothing he could do to fix it. That's what hurt him more than anything.

He hadn't even bothered to tell the boys before the fight that he had been nominated for Prom King. He knew that that was the one thing that Louis had wanted more than anything when they had started high school. He didn't want to give Louis a reason to hate him as well. 

He still had this little ounce of hope that they could all be friends again and he wasn't about to do anything to let that fade.

* * *

The night of prom, Niall had decided not to go. Things had been really stressful lately and he couldn't deal with facing the boys right now. All he wanted was to be alone. He had decided to go for a walk to clear his head, he didn't really care that it was pitch black outside or that it was freezing. 

All he wanted to do was walk. Walk and cry. 

It was so hopeless. He was hopeless. And stupid. At least that's the he felt about the whole situation. He had a feeling that this even though the fight had nothing to do with him that it was his fault.

As he walked Niall stopped paying attention to where he was going. He wasn't realizing that he was walking right into the most dangerous part of town until...

"Hey, kid!" A voice called out.

Oh crap.

Niall slowly turned around to see a man walking towards him. He had not realized where his was going and now he regretted it. "C-Can I help you?" he asked.

"Oh you sure can," the man said before reacking out to grab Niall.

"Hey!" Another voice shouted. "Get away from my brother!" 

Zayn?

Zayn quickly made his way over to Niall and the man, Louis, Harry and Liam flanking him. The man looked startled but quickly composing himself and choosing to do the smart thing and run away from the five boys.

"Are you ok, Ni?" Liam asked, checking to make sure that Niall wasn't hurt. 

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, ignoring Liam's question.

"We came to find you. Why didn't you tell us that you were nominated for Prom King?" Harry asked.

"Because I knew that Louis wanted it."

"Oh Ni. That doesn't matter. You are my brother and I'm thrilled that you won. Now. Lets go get you your crown, yeah?"

Yeah, Niall knew that he was right not give up hope. Nothing could truly seperate them as long as they had each other.

 


End file.
